sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ouka-noir
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ouka the Wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IvyTheHedgehog (Talk) 22:45, January 16, 2011 I think Ouka is cute. Do you mind if Surge is one of her friends? Surge the Lion 11:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Or possibly Mira? Surge the Lion 10:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is red the hedgehog, i was just wondering if ouka the wolf could be an allie to the f.f.u? its the new elite teaam of freedom fighter... I'd also love to be one of her friends...Red the hedgehogRed the hedgehog 13:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, surge can be her friend Surge the Lion 21:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) hey can i be in your story? im asking becuase red is going to be the king of mobodoon in the future, i was thinking red and mira could have some sort of a bond...Red the hedgehog Yes that fine... thanks Red the hedgehogRed the hedgehog 04:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) war for elementia Its great actually!! i love it! sry i didn't describe red, he's sonic twin brother, he pyrokinectic(he can control fire) has superspeed, and thats it and i already told you about him being the future king of mobodoon, right? He's pretty outgoing at times, and get really pissed of when someon close to him is hurt by an enemy.. sometimes, he cant control his rage and turns into dark red and will stop at nothing to get revenge. Oh, he's one of the leaders for the knothole freedom fighters....Red the hedgehog My prediction Acutually i have had some ideas for later chapters, i don't know if you will approve of them though. Idea 1: Red solumly swears that he will not stop untill mira's kingdom is safe, even if that means his kingdom will be destroyed. Idea 2: They both agreee to help each other and stay side by side, and throughout time they fall in love,(that one would be pretty cool to see, the veiwers wouldn't expect it :) ) Anyway like i said, they may be differnet from what you had in mind, but i really like the 2nd idea! but that only if you like it though =/...And one other thing: you don't mind if i add red to their team do you? i'll put him down as a prince and secret weapon.....Red the hedgehog 11:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Just so you know i edited war for elementia, i didn't think you would mind...i Didn't do the whole chapter, cuz you might wanna add something. I just put that red carried mira through the woods he started to run, he brought her to the kingdom of mobodoon, and red's mother was introduced. Warning: There is a statement that is said by Queen Aleena to red:You do remember in order to become king, you must marry a princess right? ''Red replies with this:''Yea i know, but she might already like or have someone. ''If you don't like it just erase it, it was just something i came up with =/ ''Hope you don't mindRed the hedgehog 13:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Red Thanks Ouka1 I think we make a good team i just got done reading chapter 2. It was fabulouse and funny(i lve a good comedy!!0 i'll probly edit it again todaty around 8:43Red the hedgehog 11:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Hey ouka! i just started chapter three, i hope you love what i put, it's really good(just say if you have something else in mind) Hey Ouka, im glad you like chapter 3! I'll spell check my work next time.. i kinda was excited to get your response, so i didn't really proof-read but it wont happen again..Red the hedgehog 11:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Hey ouka...=/ I started chpter 5 for... I just made a small chase scene,with a little dialouge. I didn't know who the mysterious oppenent was:(i thought maybe it was scar but i was unsure) I didn't do alot cuz i didn't have that much info to work with, and i feel kinda off today, hope i better tommorow... =/...Red the hedgehog Paint for Mira The Fox No worries! I haven't much planned for the weekend anyways! So atleast now I'll have something to do! <3 And thank you! It means alot to me to know someone likes one of my characters and designs! <3 SapphireDelano 03:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC)SapphireDelano Aw really thanks! <333333 SapphireDelano 03:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC)SapphireDelano Sure I'll definitely check out shade the alchemist! <3 And I'll see what I could for her picture wise! <3 And yup, I have a DA account and a youtube account~ ^^ They're baileybird on deviantart and tearsofabluebird on youtube~ <3 As you can see, I'm currently in love with birds XD Template Hey, Ouka! I was wondering when you could give me that template you use. Oh, and I also wanted to know if you wanted to help me create a page for Moonrose the Cat. Give me a shout! Moonjade98 I know, i respect that alot from her actually, a chara personality is the key in my book, =^) Anyways, I started chapter 6 in war for elementia, i think what i put is good it's very descriptive, hope you like it!! Red the hedgehog 13:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Probly like 2 weeks back...Red the hedgehog 00:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wuaaaaggghghhh! Ouka i think im going to cry, he stole linda, Linda! It took hours to finally get her color scheme and background together, i mean have YOU LOOKED AT her? I did it myself and it's the best recolor i ever created!!!!! Anyway's i deleted his photo gallery! See how that assshole likes that...Your friend, and partner Red Red the hedgehog 11:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I have been told I have taken one of your phot's I am deeply sorry for doing so I had no idae to be honest Hope you can forgive me. I looked at your characters by the way there good and I realize how bad I was or me to use them. So i took away my photo gallery. Deeply sorry hope were cool Gamerboy123456 15:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I know but I accidently took it I guess. Just A quick question though what program did you use to make that black seedrian? I have a picture of an orange one in the same pose but it looks no where near that good! Signed Gamerboy123456 16:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much glad this worked out. Gamerboy123456 16:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ivy's page Dude/ette Thank you that looks freakin EPIC!! You rock! Gamerboy123456 18:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Looks sweeeeeet! You mean the pictures on Gamerboy the Spidermonkeys page? I cant see anything odd, except their all recolours (I dont have a thing agaisnt recolours). I usually cant spot odd things at first D=. Oh and since I have a chance to say this, I think all your characters are awesome =D Ivy 19:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you possibly do a pic of surge? If so, feel free to include one of your characters ^^ Surge the Lion 23:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Question I saw your Surge the lion picture and I just thought I ask. Feel free to say no...but can you try to make my icon Gamerboy the spidermonkey. I know he looks akward to most fan characters but I was just wondering what he look like if you made him. Yours truly Gamerboy123456 02:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Surge (my character) Surge the Lion 10:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yea, i kinda overeacted a bit, and yes: i accept your ofeer to do red aon speedpaint....Oh also the new story your writing is pretty awesome. I'm gonna brainstorm about it , then i might edit it...Okay? Freind/Partner: Red the hedgehog 11:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, BTW i LOVE the pic you did for alisha Looks Great....! Red the hedgehog 11:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank Thank you so much Gamerboy123456 13:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, my Seedrian-Clops (Pretty random idea from me, as usual =D). I see youve managed to deal with it quite well. Wow your good at seeing violation at our rules (Seen on Wiki Activity). You would do great as an admin! (Im an admin) If your an admin you help to stop people breaking our rules by stealing pictures or including innapropriate stuff, it also gives you advantages. You also seem to be doing a lot and your obviously trustworthy. Would you like to be an admin? Ivy 15:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ouka... I leaving this wiki, permantly. On June 10th. My 15th Birthday, Thanks for all you've done for me! I'll Miss you Guys. Reason;I Kinda Broke the rules a couple time, so i'd rather prevent it from happening again. Red the hedgehog 17:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well My new story:Hangover. Has cursing, and some sexual themes. And Have of my characters pictures are from the internet.A.K.A:Stolen!!! Red the hedgehog 17:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Heads up One of the wiki founders I think is going around deleting inappropreite wiki pages. Red got his Hangover story taken down today. Didn't know if you were aware but just a heads up be careful. Because I hate seeing hard work taken down! By the way I liked the Gamerboy picture and I was wondering if you could try at Rex the chao for me his page is on here he was created from knuckles just wondering if your tired don't do it. I can't take your sleep time away. Thanks for listening Gamerboy123456 18:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ouka! i've decided to stay.... Sorry for putting you guys through all the trouble. Didn't realize you cared so much about(as rouge the bat would say) Lil ol me....Thanks Red the hedgehog 19:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Awsome Sweet thanks for doing it I appreciate it. Gamerboy123456 19:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Awsome I saw the picture of Rex just amazing I'm serious that is amazing I mean. He looks (BA) Thanks! You rock Gamerboy123456 19:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I hate it when my hands get numb to trying pouring hot water on them. Great job on my pic ^^ Surge the Lion 20:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I did a picture of Mira and Red and thought I should show you, cause Mira's yours =P I hope she came out alright =< I found her difficult to do Pink-peril 21:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) HI, I showed my friend the picture of Rex he thought was neat so he was wondering if you could do his fan character Tim! I put his character on my page. Sorry for asking so much. Gamerboy123456 03:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) My friend My friends user name is Timthe Pikmin He will send you the photo Gamerboy123456 03:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Tim here Sorry for the confusion nice pic Gamerboy said you made it so I was wondering if you could make my fan character. He was designed from shadow the hedgehog. If it's ok with you of course. Signed TimthePikmin 03:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ------> Pink peril changed you before I could =D. You are now an admin or something! Also about the speedpaints, I had an idea, a recolour collab (You call the speedpaints but I call them recolours, so its the same thing =D). That means theres a screenshot from Sonic X with 2 characters on it. One person recolours one of the characters and the other person recolours the other character. Would you like to do a recolour collab with me? Ivy 15:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sup it's me again if you could ever find it in your spare time could you do my character Invader Berry he was made from knuckles this guy took me forever to make let me tell you what. If you got the spare time. Though I would do ivythehedgehog thing that sounds cool (check above this note.) If you could I would grateful Gamerboy123456 17:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) This is one I found - I have a lot more if you dont want to use it. But if you do, which character will you recolour - Cream of amy? Ivy 19:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you think you could do a pic of mira red and alisha for me? XD Birthday!!Red the hedgehog 14:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering how we make alisha grow up in the story:1.Are we gonna make it like she grows up slowly in stages? Or do wanna thos ten year later things? Ouka can you fill me on the speech. I wanna know what's it about so i can edit it.Red the hedgehog 16:53, June 10, 2011 (UTC) revenge of kendra Quick question about your story is it all gonna be posted on that one page or seperate pages. Gamerboy123456 15:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Um I was wondering could I use your characters in my new series roomates I mean not right now be when I want to can I? Gamerboy123456 16:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Me again Yo dude, it's me again I was wondering if you could my character Anti-boy he was made from Sonic. Just wondering Gamerboy123456 17:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) understood I understand you get that twilight thing going by the way what's it about? Gamerboy123456 19:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS RECOLOUR COLLAB D=. Mainly because I was busy with the Mobian war and drawing Chibi pictures of my Character Ghost for one of my Youtube videos (when I get a youtube account later in the year) If you mean which character ill recolour - probably Cream =D MY GOD IM LISTENING TO THE CUTEST SONG EVEEEEERRR!!1 Ivy 20:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could buy it on Itunes - but im not allowed D=. I listen to lots of random stuff, from foreign songs to Charlie the Unicorn =D. I dont collect sonic comics - mainly because they dont sell them at my newsagent, and I dont know if they sell them in Britian Ivy 10:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ? What?! which story? Plz don't be revenge of kendra!!? Red the hedgehog 12:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Paint program I used Gimp 2 it's a free software you can download online it works pretty nice but It takes awhile to get use to using. Gamerboy123456 19:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Gimp 2 You need to look on youtube for gimp 2 how to change colors you have to use that lasso looking icon on gimp it's next to the circle. Gamerboy123456 22:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I made this because I needed something to do I thought you I should show you since it has your character in it. (I wanted to find somebody for fiona to recolor and then I rembered your fox.) Neo Jannet Sure You can one thing I forgot she can;t die because she's a Universe Sister. ad any thing Sonic Sapphire